Puer Tenebrarum
by lostfeather1
Summary: Lily Potter had fallen for the Dark Lord's charms. She tried desperately to keep her secret hidden from everyone. But He knew, and would come for the child that she had taken from Him. But it didn't go according to plan. While growing up, Hadrian becomes more like his father than anyone could have imagined. Possible SLASH! Dark!Powerful!Harry
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I do, however, own any OCs and other mentionings of characters that don't belong to Harry Potter.**

**Author Note: I've become an absolute fan of stories that include Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort being the father of Harry Potter and develop a special bond between each other. I also like stories where Tom and Harry are brothers, both are dark and powerful. **

**Now, I give you, "Puer Tenebrarum" which Latin for Child of Darkness. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Lily Potter nee Evans was terrified, pacing in front of the fireplace of Godric's Hollow. She kept thinking of when the Dark Lord would come, wanting to take her son away and never to be seen again. It also occurred to her that he would kill her as well, having being left alone after 'that night'.

Merlin, how she regretted 'that night'.

It had started with James her having a fight, Lily shouting at him for always working and never spending any time with her. For the last few months, James Potter, Head Auror had been spending most of his time, that included nights, at his office, leaving Lily to herself at home, worrying about him. He had only realised this when he came home one day after not being there for two days, only to arrive and for Lily to start screaming at him. To say she was furious at having at yell at him before he finally realised what she was talking was an understatement. She had walked out of the house that night, yelling that she was leaving for the night.

And it was then that her mistakes began.

She went to a bar in Knockturn Alley to relax and clear her head, wanting nothing more than for a few shots of Firewhiskey to clear her head. And it was at that bar that she met the charming and exquisite Marvolo Riddle. At the time she didn't really think much about him, until he started talking to her and she would respond in kind. Before she knew what she was doing, she allowed him to whisk her away and bring her a night of endless and pleasurable bliss.

She had left immediately in a panic when she woke to an empty room at the Leaky Cauldron. At first she had thought it was a dream, until she found a note on the bedside stand addressed to her, merely saying a few words. She trembled as she read each word in the elegant script that belonged to Marvolo.

**You will never forget this, nor will I for when the time comes.**

**-Marvolo**

Her Fate had been sealed the moment she had looked at Marvolo.

She panicked and was terrified for her life, as well as her husband. Quickly on instincts, she fled from the room and the area, making sure to not be seen and went home. After spending half the day wondering how she could have been so foolish to fall for a dark wizards charm, she retuned home to find her husband, James, sleeping on the lounge with a look of unease on his face. She cried all morning, being found by James and taking comfort in the warmth and love he offered to her.

A few months had passed and she found out she was pregnant. She constantly prayed and hoped that it was James' child, or she would fall apart with worry at what she would do to keep her child, for she already loved it. So she had set up a plan to prepare if the child was indeed _his_ and prayed that it would work. Though she would be devastated at what she was going to do to her child, she felt that it was the only way for her child to live and be content.

After a long nine months, the child had come. And it was as she feared, the child was _his_, but she could not bring herself to hate or neglect the child as she held him in her arms.

He was perfect.

She wouldn't dare to change his appearance, no matter his father. No, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she changed her son in any way.

He had his father's face, and even as a child, he was so beautiful and angelic. He looked exactly like his father, the face, nose, jaw and beautiful black hair. The only thing that was solely hers were his eyes, but even then, they were still different. It was a shade of green that she had seen many times before, and when she remembered where, it caused her to pale in fear. She could never forget that particular shade of green, for it was that shade that would kill a person with only a mere two words.

_Avada Kedavra._

They glowed at her, staring at her with an intensity that she didn't know it was possible for a child. He simply stared at her as she held him, watching her every move without a sound. That was another thing she noticed when he was born and caused her to worry more so; he never cried. He was so quiet and never wanted attention, merely watched the world around him. He was a very smart child, looking at everything with eyes that seemed to know more than they should.

She smiled softly as she remembered him trying to walk. Not once had she seen him crawl because he disliked crawling greatly. He merely stayed where he was seated on the floor and looked around the room with large green eyes. Lily was a little worried at the thought that her son had received too much of his father's personality and demeanor, but she didn't care. She loved her little boy too much to realise how much Marvolo and her little Harry were alike. Even at the tender age of being one year old, he was so smart and more skilled than any other child. His magic responded to his every need, but it wasn't just his magic that would respond. She could feel the air around her move about her child whenever he used magic. It was as if Magic itself was there and waited for her little Harry to use his power and help him along.

_Her little Harry._

She had officially named him as Hadrian Marvolo Slytherin-Riddle, knowing that her son had to be named after his father for it was by Magical Law. And while he was named after his father, she covered up his real name and gave him another name; Harry James Potter.

Lily Potter sighed heavily, feeling the burdens and mistakes she had made weighing down on her even more so as she thought of what Marvolo would do to ensure he had her son. She shuddered at the thought of what Harry would become should Marvolo succeed in taking him. It would be the start of another war and the rise of two Dark Lords, both standing side by side as they would take the world as their own.

_'But you knew that this would happen eventually. And now, you only have yourself to blame for your actions.'_ Her had seemed to turn against her, reminding her of the consequences that would follow now that she had made so many mistakes. Yes, she only had herself to blame.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she felt something tugging on her skirt. Looking down, she met the glowing green eyes of her little boy, looking up at her with a blank face but she could see the slight curiosity shining through. She smiled at him and picked him up from the floor to place him on her lap as she sat in the chair by the fire. "Looks like the time is coming close." She spoke softly while gazing at her son with all of her love and care she could offer.

_'Soon...'_ Her thoughts took her to the times she spent with her child, wishing for them to last for as long as possible. She gave Harry a sad smile before embracing him tightly, holding him so that she would somehow give him all of her love in the way he would understand. "I will always love you, my little Harry. You are very much loved by you parents." Harry reach up and placed his little hands on her cheeks, patting them gently.

"Ma..." He spoke so softly that she almost didn't hear it. Her eyes widened in shock, having never heard him speak before. "Ma...ma. Mama..." He grabbed long strands of her red hair and tugged on them gently before smiling up at her.

Tears began to well up inside of her, overjoyed at her little boy calling her 'Mama' for the first time. "Yes, my son... I'm your Mama..." She gave a watery laugh and held her child tightly, wishing that this moment would never end.

* * *

**31st October 1981**

_'I've waited too long for this.'_

Tom Marvolo Riddle, though to his followers, enemies and those that feared him, he was known as Lord Voldemort, was stalking towards the house known as Godric's Hollow. His red eyes glowed with fury at the thoughts of _his_ child being in that house. No, it was not even a house, merely a shack than what he could - _would_\- provide for his son. Rage beyond anything he had ever felt burned inside of him at the Mudblood wench that had taken his child away from him. She would pay for ever having gone into hiding and taking what rightfully belonged to him.

He felt the warm pull inside of him, tugging insistently for him to move closer to the house. His rage deemed ever so slightly when he felt the pull. It had happened when he was working in his office one morning a year ago. His magic had suddenly been pulsing inside of him and seemed to be pulling at him strongly. Confused and irritated, he collected himself and sent out a magical sensor to find what had been tugging on his magic. Not long after, he had come to realise that he had a connection with someone who was related to him. At first, he had thought that it was a lost descendant of Slytherin and shared his blood. But then, thinking that there was no probable cause for a member of his family to be connected to him in such a way that it would cause his magic to link with another, he came to the only other conclusion.

He had never been so shocked and, dare he say it, hopeful that day.

He had a _son_.

He had impregnated Lily Potter nee Evans 'that night' and as a result, he had formed a magical connection with his son. It was very rare for family members to establish magical bonds with one another. It only ever occurred when the family was powerful. He had been thrilled and elated when he began testing how far the bond formed. It started off as small nudges against his magic. Then as the months went by, Marvolo could feel his son's magic completely, no matter the distance between them. He found that he could feel his son's emotions, though they were few and sometimes none at all due to that his son was still a child. His magic had become a protective defence for his son, sending waves of magic that protected his son from anything and anyone that would dare harm him. But after one week, Marvolo began to think that merely feeling his son wasn't enough for him. He wished to see his son, hold and care for him as he was suppose to.

He wanted to be a father to his son and that required caring and loving him. Though he was aware that while he created his Horcruxes, that did not mean that he was incapable of feeling the few strands of emotions as he was feeling now. He was a possessive man, and what Marvolo wanted more than anything, was his son.

So here he stood now, outside Godric's Hollow, preparing to enter the place that held his son, having passed through the Fidelius Charm with the assistance of the traitorous rat, Pettigrew. He stalked silently to the door, wand at the ready. Upon entering, he immediately spotted Potter who was shocked at seeing him before shouting at the Mudblood wench he had been searching for.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go, I'll hold him off!" The red-headed wench held his child closely, sparing a distraught glance at her husband before running up the stairs. Annoyed beyond belief at the fact the the filthy Mudblood had the nerve to name _his son_ such a _common_ name, he turned and faced the Potter Lord.

"You will regret ever having crossed me, Potter. I will see to it that your wretched Mudblood whore of a wife gets what she deserves." He spat at the dark-haired man, red eyes blazing furiously in his rage.

"Don't you dare speak of my wife like that!" James roared at the Dark Lord before he was stunned, and immobilized. He lay there on the floor, helpless at he watched the Dark Lord Voldemort tower over him.

"I speak of her because that is what she is. You never even knew that when you had a little lover's spat with her all those months ago, she had spent that _night_ with _me_. As a result, that child she holds so dearly, is _mine_." He watched with manic glee as the shock and horror set in Potter's face. Clearly, he had not been told and now will die knowing that his wife had betrayed him and had no heir. "Such a pity you never had a son to begin with, and no legacy to your name." He smirked with narrowed eyes before pointing his wand at the Potter Lord.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" And with those two words, the green light flashed dangerous at James Potter, ending his life.

Moving swiftly without another thought, Marvolo rushed up the stairs and to the nursery. He scoffed at the little room, no sense of luxury at all. Well, he would remedy that soon. Sending a quick "_Bombarda_" at the door, he entered to meet the pleading emerald eyes of the woman who dared to steal from him.

"Hello, Lily." He snarled through bared sharp teeth. Crimson snake eyes watched intently as the woman he had spent one night with stood before him, glaring those beautiful emerald eyes at him in defiance. "Give him to me." He commanded, magic leaking into every word he had spoken.

"No." She growled at him, placing herself in front of her son and making sure that her child could not see the man before her. She would not allow Marvolo to take away her joy, the one thing that mattered to her more than anything in the world, even James.

"Stand aside. The only reason you are alive at the present moment is not for my own sake, nor your own. Now, hand over that which is mine and I _might_ consider you to live, after dealing you all the pain you have put me through." He took a step forward, intent on just killing her and taking his son. He wanted him, like nothing else that mattered. His son meant more to him than his own Horcruxes, and now that he had him in arms reach, he would destroy anything and anyone that stood in his way.

_'I apologise, Severus. But my son is far more precious than a promise I made, even to you.'_ Raising his wand, he pointed it at the woman. "Though I am grateful to you for carrying and producing such a treasure, he is mine and I will allow _no one_, not even the mother of my child and heir, to stand in my way." Feeling the urge to kill the red-haired witch, his wand's tip began to glow a sickly green.

"Marvolo..." He hesitated at the sound of her soft tone, looking the look of despair and resignation. "Please... I'm begging you... Protect him. Love and care for him, he is our son... That's all I ask of you..." She whispered helplessly, already losing the strength she had held but could no longer. Having hesitated, he stared at her for a moment, trying to seek any trickery in her words. But there was no denying the sincerity and pleading in her voice.

"You have my word. I only ever wanted to protect and care for him. He is of my blood, therefore, will be treated as such." With that, she smiled softly at him and turned her back on him to pick up the child that waited patiently for his mother's attention.

"Mama..."

Marvolo gasped softly at the soft musical voice that uttered with the one word. His red slitted eyes widened in wonder and awe at the beautiful child in his sights. It was as if he was looking at himself as a child, he had the same straight black hair, the same facial features and complexion. The only that separated them from being the same were that his son's eyes were a glowing emerald green. But even then, all that came to mind when Marvolo looked into the eyes was the Killing Curse.

Lily was torn between giving up her son, knowing that she would die on this night, or send her son away as a means to keep her baby safe. But she knew that no matter how hard she tried, Marvolo would always find him, even if it were years from now.

There was nothing she could do. And so, she looked deeply into her little Harry's eyes, showing him how much she loved him by holding him tightly, whispering sweet nothings to him before kissing his forehead.

"I love you so much, my little Hadrian."

Hadrian, though very young, knew that something was wrong and it made his mother sad. He didn't like it when she was sad, as she always made sure that she was smiling when she was with him. He reached up and touched his mother's cheek, patting it softly. "Mama..." He cooed to her, before smiling at her. His green eyes scanned her face before seeing something behind her. Curious, his eyes turned and saw a man in a black cloak. He blinked at the man, tilting his head to the side and assessed the man. Not even aware of what he was doing, Hadrian sent his magic out towards the man for any threat.

Marvolo stilled as he felt his son's magic pass over him and surround him, as if searching for what he was sure was threat to him and his mother. Even at such a young age, Marvolo couldn't help but marvel at Hadrian's magical control. It surpassed any other magical child's control, including that of a pure blood. His own as a child was not at this level of power. It astounded him at the power his son could wield and what he would do when he grew. There was no doubt that his son would become one of the greatest wizards of all time.

However, there was the matter of Lily, his son's mother. Judging by his child's expression, he could tell that he loved her dearly. But this was something that Marvolo could and would not forgive Lily about. She had taken from him something that he had longed for for many years. It was the one thing that he had only ever felt briefly for his dead mother.

_A family..._

"Your father will take care of you, Hadrian. Become a great wizard, my little one, and always know that I will always love you." Hadrian didn't like the tears that were streaming down his mother's beautiful face.

Lily sighed heavily, trying desperately to calm her heart aching and despair at knowing that she would be there for her little boy. She would not be able to be there for him as he grew up of even see him happy. She only prayed that she was doing the right thing and that everything would turn out alright in the end. And ever so carefully, she held out Hadrian to the Dark Lord, tears trailing down her beautiful, yet defeated face.

"Take care of him, Marvolo. You have no idea what he means to me... Please... don't let him suffer a Fate that isn't his. He's my little boy, Marvolo... _Our_ little Hadrian..." Her voice broke and a heart breaking sob escaped her.

Marvolo stared at her for a moment. The woman was beautiful, strong and powerful in every right. Though she may be a Mudblood, she was still one of the few people Voldemort regarded highly, no matter her status. He knew that she knew he would kill her. Her Fate wouldn't change no matter what she would do, but that still didn't mean that she wasn't the mother of his child.

"Mama," Hadrian called to her, holding out his little arms for her to hold him, care for him and never let go. It simply tore at Lily's heart and soul.

"Please... take him and protect him. Don't let Dumbledore use him like he's used all of us." She pleaded, her green eyes staring into his red snake eyes. "This is just one big chess game, Marvolo! Please don't let our son become a pawn in his game."

Marvolo was shocked at her words, having thought that she would fight him till the end and ended with him killing her. Well, guess he was mistaken, much to his chagrin. "He will not be used, for as long as I live and breathe. He will become the Prince he was meant to be." Marvolo declared strongly, meeting her eyes with his own. She saw the honest truth and sincerity in him, before handing over her precious little boy to the man she had once come to love and think of a man of greatness.

For the first time in Marvolo's long life, he was nervous about holding the child of his own flesh and blood. Over the past, he had saw many mothers caring for their children and learned from them. He had seen the son of one of his most loyal Death Eater's being held by his mother. He had pondered long after if he would be able to experience the same emotions that he had seen so many times on the mother's face as she held her newborn child. Though he knew that emotions were for the weak and not necessary when obtaining one's goals, he would admit that he felt the warm sensation spreading through him quickly whenever he saw his son. So, with strong arms, he reached out for the little boy that clung to his mother, and wrapped the boy in his arms. Awkwardly, he adjusted the small warm body in his arms so that it was comfortable for the both of them and looked into each other's eyes.

Killing Curse green eyes and vibrant crimson slitted orbs clashed.

Time seemed to stop as they both stared at each other, assessing one another like creatures that they had never seen before. Gazes of wonder and awe met each other, as if having seen something like no one else had ever seen before. Magic swirled, spiraled and weaved together around the two. It was a moment of utter raw and pure Magic, nothing like anything ever seen before. Marvolo felt like he was wrapped in a blanket of warmth and comfort. He felt an emotion that he had never received in his life and thought the emotion as nothing but a feeling never existed for him; an emotion that he was incapable of having...

Love.

He had a son that he could _love_ and protect with everything he had. No other person in the world mattered to Marvolo, for he had a son that he could hold and cherish. And now that he has found his little boy, he had no intentions of ever letting him go.

Hadrian's eyes widened in wonder and awe at the man, having felt the connection and somehow recognising the man's magical aura. He reached up to touch the man's face, feeling the slightly cold and soft skin. This face was familiar to him, like he had known this man. It was confusing, yet made perfect sense.

"Papa..." He whispered to the man, green eyes still wide with awe and slight hope. Hadrian never felt connected to his father, James Potter. While his father was always there and entertained him with being an idiot. It still didn't fill the gap in his little heart that his _real_ father would have. His _true_ father was somewhere in the world, trying to find him.

And he did find him.

Hadrian felt his lips stretch unconsciously, stretching till his lips were formed a perfectly beautiful smile. His father had come home to him, to protect him.

Marvolo couldn't describe how beautiful and precious this moment was for him. It was better than having all of his horcruxes in his arms, relishing in the warmth and comfort of being whole and one with them.

"Marvolo, you'll want to hurry. Dumbledore will be here soon." Lily interrupted, her eyes weary and already prepared for the inevitable events that will come. Marvolo found it hard to ear his eyes away from his child, wanting all his attention focus on the small and perfect child. But he held strong and brought his red eyes meet Lily's, analysing her every move and fate. Hadrian turned to mother as well, smiling at her innocently while reaching out for her. He cooed softly, wanting her to take him and hold him close to her.

Marvolo knew that his son would not forgive him of this one death that he would be giving to Lily, his child's mother. However, he could not forgive Lily for her actions and what she had done, it was unforgivable in Marvolo's eyes and he would deliver her punishment. So, with a heavy sigh, he turned his son's head away from his mother to make him look up at him. His Hadrian's green eyes held confusion and curiosity, before the child began to feel very sleepy.

Hadrian was dosing off into a peaceful sleep, feeling the warmth and protective love coming from his father in waves of pure magic. It was comforting and something that Hadrian never wanted to forget.

"Sleep, my little one. I will never let you go now."

It went unknown to little Hadrian that that would be a the last time he saw his father for a few years.

* * *

**Thank you! Please review and tell me your thoughts on this first chapter.**

**Until next time!**

**-lostfeather1;)**


	2. Chapter One - Growing Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I do, however, own any OCs and other mentionings of characters that don't belong to Harry Potter.**

**Author Note: Hey, some of you may have noticed that I removed dates in the Prologue I made for this story. I did this because I got my stories mixed up and so went back to delete the dates. If you are new to reading this story, including the Prologue, then you can ignore this Author's Note. **

**Also, I'd like to give fair warning to those who do NOT like reading Dark Theme's and mild violence, as there will be quite a bit of it in this chapter and other chapters to come. **

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Chapter One- Growing Darkness**

"Hey Freak!"

A loud call sounded in a small courtyard that was behind a rundown building. Children of different ages were scattered across the area, playing and doing whatever they wanted to entertain themselves. But it was a boy with three other boys standing behind him that drew all attention at the loud yell he made. He stood tall and over-confident, little arms crossed and looking down on all as if they were unworthy. He, like all the other children in the courtyard, was an orphan and resided in the poor establishment known as Stanton's Orphanage. This boy was named Jason Burtin, one of the oldest boy's at the orphanage and a bully. With dark brown hair, light freckles spread across the bridge of his nose and considered a bit chubby, Jason was a boy that would do whatever he wanted and enjoys putting the other children down. He has never been adopted for reasons being that he was not an obedient child, always wanting to do things he wanted and not listening to the Matron. Jason was a typical bully, as the other children have taken to calling him and would never willingly become friends of his. It was in these circumstances that Jason has become a loner and more violent towards the other children, making them fear him and never stand up to him. Jason had gained power through fear, which he seemed to be proud of.

However, it was in this moment that was in the courtyard, filled with other orphans that were watching Jason with fear and caution, that brings the attention of another orphan. This orphan was different from the other children of Stanton's Orphanage.

Harry James Potter.

He was an innocent child who wanted nothing more than his solitude as company. He enjoyed reading books and was always so polite to the Matron and other staff of the orphanage. Not only was he polite and respectful, Harry was a child that was charming and beautiful to behold. Having beautiful straight midnight black hair that fell to his shoulders, pale unblemished skin with an ethereal glow in any light of the day and night. The only physical sign of scar that could be seen was a peculiar lightning shaped scar on his forehead, mostly covered by his hair. But what was really striking about the boy was his beautiful mystical green eyes that glowed softly. Many of the other children tended to grow jealous of him because the parents that came to visit would always have questions about him. However, for some reason, the parents would always seem to bring him back and say that though Harry is a beautiful and loving child, he wasn't the child they were looking for. But what the Matron and other children didn't notice was the small smirk on Harry's face or the dark gleam in his eyes each time he was brought back. But there was something about Harry that caused everyone that met him to feel wary and respect for him.

And here he was, sitting before Jason reading a Literature book that no other children his age would be able to read or understand, yet was perfectly understandable to Harry.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, Freak!" Jason yelled again, before stomping closer to other boy and ripped the book from Harry's hands, throwing it into the dirt. Harry's head turned to see his book in the dirt, no longer able to read it. Jason just laughed and snickered at Harry, taking pleasure in stealing someone else's enjoyment and peace, no matter how small it was. "You're such a Freak and a nobody that no parent wants you!" Jason raised a closed fist to Harry before landing a punch to the boy's cheek, effectively knocking the boy to the dirt ground next to his book.

The courtyard was silent for a while, tension rising to a new level as the other orphan children watch with fear and waited for what was to happen next. Suddenly, the entire area seemed to dark in light, the shadows seemed to move. The air felt colder, more so than any other morning the children had felt. It was frightening and the feeling seemed to alert the children, instincts telling them to freeze or run away. However, as Jason raised his fist again, intending to hit Harry again when he suddenly stopped. His eyes widened in shock and soon undeniable fear as he stared at Harry like he was a monster. He suddenly screamed loudly and stumbled away from the boy, falling on his back. His body began to tremble and shake uncontrollably. He continue to stare at Harry, seeing the boy slowly rise to his feet before meeting the fearful eyes of Jason Burtin.

"Go away." It was spoken so softly at some of the other children barely heard the words. But when they did, none could hide the shiver than ran down their spines. It was a dark and cold command, something that wouldn't and shouldn't be denied. And so, Jason began to crawl away and rose to his shaky feet and ran like nothing could stop him. All the while as Jason ran, he heard the faint whispers in his mind, following him like an itch that wouldn't leave him.

_"Bully... Pathetic... No one wants you... Nuisance... Weak... You're not needed... DIE!"_

Those words rang in Jason's ears for the rest of the day and into the night, a night where his dreams were nothing but nightmares. After a few days, Jason had come to realise that there was something wrong with him, and he was slowly going crazy whenever he was around a certain _Freak_. Jason jumped and gasped in terror at the sudden shadow that was on the wall beside him as he sat in his room. The dark shadow had been following him, tormenting him ever since he had hurt the Freak, and it was scaring him. The hand was clawed and skeletal, reaching out to claw his face off. Jason screamed every time he saw the monster hand, and wouldn't dare to see the rest of the dark figure's shape that followed him.

From a distance, Harry merely watched the progress in which slowly turned Jason insane, a small smirk of approval on his face. And it was given that Harry was pleased when it was discovered that Jason had killed himself a few nights after, hanging from the attic rafters. Jason had drawn the monster's hand, followed by a long skeletal arm on the wall in his own blood.

It was odd when the police found the boy, and traumatizing for the other children when they were told of the news. Jason's death had been taken as a suicide, confirmed by the police that the blood was Jason's and the marks on his hands showing that he had killed himself. But the children somehow knew who had done it and were now too scared to go near Harry, who didn't care about what the other children did, so long as they left him alone.

But Jason wasn't the only child that was unfortunate enough to harass Harry, therefore incurring Harry's wrath and suffer the same fate as Jason; death.

It was only four weeks after the death of Jason Burtin that another teenaged orphan arrived. She was abandoned by her parents for her rebellious acts and dealings with gangs. She had been dumped on the orphanage steps and told the Matron, Carol, that they didn't want such a troublesome child anymore. Having been through the situation more times than she cared to admit, she was used to being alone and feeling useless. She had built herself into a cold and envious person that would make herself seem stronger and dangerous, but to Harry, she was nothing more than little insect that should be stepped on.

When she had entered the Dining Hall of the orphanage, she had pushed and shoved to get her food and than scared the other children to have a table for herself. The rest of the children merely avoided her like a plague and made themselves appear small and defenseless whenever she was around, hoping that she wouldn't hurt them.

However, when she discovered how the other children tended to avoid Harry Potter, she took it as a challenge to her stature as the Top Dog of Stanton's Orphanage and made it a goal to make his life more miserable than it ever was. Harry didn't seem affected by her approach or intimidating demeanor and merely ignored her in favour of reading a Math's book he had found in the small Library down the street.

"Hey, Pip-squeak!" She yelled at him when she was standing a foot away from his person. He didn't reply, or even acknowledge her presence and continued reading. Feeling irritated, the teenager stomped closer to the smaller boy, not taking notice to the sickly pale and dread filled expressions of the other children surrounding her.

"Is she crazy?"

"There goes another one..."

"Oh god, she's doomed..."

"Does she _want_ to die?"

"Oh well, her funeral..."

"She's going to Hell..."

Whispers and mutters filled the silence of the Dining Hall, wondering what the unfortunate girl's fate would be. She had listened to a few and merely turned to glare darkly at the children who had stopped speaking if only to save their own person's from suffering. She turned back to the boy, feeling more annoyed than before. Having already insulted and belittling the boy, she came to one name that would be the end of her.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, Freak!"

Silence.

It was only then that the teenage girl felt a sudden drop in temperature and sense of dread in the air. She turned to see the terrified expressions of the other children, their gazes fixed firmly on the child she was trying to intimidate and humiliate. And, as she too turned back to meet the piercing emerald-green eyes of the boy, she felt her heart stop at the dangerous look in his glowing eyes. Her mind seemed to finally register that she was in serious danger. Her eyes widened when she took note of how the room had darkened, a slight wisp of ice-cold air passing over her.

"It would seem that you will continue to cry like a spoiled brat until you have gotten what you want." His voice was low and menacing that caused her to shiver. "And your voice is straining upon my nerves, I would appreciate that you leave my sight and go bother those that consider you a threat, rather than being nothing more than a little pest to me." His words held power and took effect on the annoying human girl who would not leave Harry alone. She shook in fear and nearly soiled herself at the shadows lurking by her feet and the whispers in her ears. She turned away slowly, her legs barely able to hold her own weight and left the Dining Hall with a sense of unimaginable fear and dread. She now felt that she had made the mistake of meeting the Devil and had merely started poking him with a burning hot iron rod. She had immediately sealed her fate because she wanted to fulfill her place in this dirty, pathetic hell-hole as the Top Dog. Well, now she had met the Alpha Wolf, while she was merely a small rodent as his meal. She had no chance of ever surviving in this place, especially having met the spawn of the Devil himself.

Only one thought turned through her mind, repeating itself.

_'I am going to die...'_

And true enough, a few days later, the teenage girl who was named Marie Baron, had been found dead outside against the base of a hollow Elder tree with many cuts and gashes upon her arms and legs, while her throat had been slit wide open. Blood had pooled around her in a large puddle, staining her dirty clothes and hands. It once again left the police feeling puzzled by the apparent suicide, not understanding why two orphaned children had killed themselves, but did not investigate further when told of Marie's circumstances and her past. She was merely a girl who was traumatized and emotionally disturbed, thus resulting in her committing suicide to escape her torment and coincidently leaving the same message as the previous suicide.

It didn't escape the notice of any of the orphans that Harry was thoroughly amused by the police conclusions, even laughed with malice that petrified anyone that heard.

He had watched the girl struggle with her night terrors, clear in her eyes and her slow deterioration in both mind and health. It was like watching a small fragile insect living its life then slowly wasting away. It fascinated Harry that he could do this to a person, as well as cause the fear in their eyes. His green eyes took in all the changes she went through. From the once pale blue eyes that Maria admired because of how they intimidated others into submission, had turned into a dark murky blue. She was pale, not close to that of a purplish tinge that a corpse would have, but close enough that Harry had approved of. Whatever attractive features she had held before, were gone and replaced with stringy, greasy hair and a thin, unhealthy body frame. The other children had avoided her like she was a plague and would catch her sickness if they were ever near her, and it was clear that Maria knew she would not receive help from anyone, not even the adults.

Harry couldn't have been more proud and intrigued.

At first, it was merely an experiment of observation to see how far his powers could go and destroy a human's mind and progress of life. But now, her words of insult had brought him to a new found of rage and coldness that seeped the power he held into the very skin of the girl who called him 'Freak'. She had suffered greatly for her insult to him and now, he wanted her pathetic existence to wither and die.

Again, another child had thought Harry to be another easy prey to pick on and harm, and again, another mistakes that only served to anger Harry more so than ever. Even after only a month, the other orphans with more than half a brain had taken upon themselves to never go near Harry. Other children seem to ignore Harry existed, or just didn't bother to avoid him, seeing as they had no problem with Harry and merely did their own things.

But the latest arrival at the orphanage had pushed Harry too far, and suffered a Fate that was far worse than the two previous victims of Harry's wrath. This one, however, seemed to get on Harry's nerves a lot more than the other children that crossed. There was something about this one orphan that caused something to stir inside of him, like an itch that couldn't be scratched. And, to be honest, Harry was really starting to get annoyed with it all.

"By God, did you see that child they found in the river? There are some sick people in the world." One of the Matrons and spoke to another in passing, fear and sorrow in her eyes for the fate that the child had suffered. Harry couldn't have been more at peace with the fact that the pest was gone. Having suffered a long and slow four months of being pushed, shoved and humiliated, Harry had finally gotten his revenge on the good-for-nothing bug that was known as Henry McDuggen.

It had started with the McDuggen boy being dropped by the police at the orphanage, all dirty and completely wretched with having lived in a park and stealing from anyone he could pick-pocket from. He had been caught stealing the wallet of a famous lawyer outside of the Court House. The lawyer had yelled at the boy and demanded he be put into an orphanage and taught how to live a, at least somewhat, decent life. And not even three hours after, the boy was dropped off at Stanton's Orphanage. In a few short weeks, the boy had made it clear to every orphan in the orphanage that he was not to be picked on or bullied. And with attempts at putting the little thief in his place, McDuggen fought back and put two boy's in the hospital. And not, McDuggen had come to notice the other orphans behaviours around a particular child that seemed to strike the amount of fear that McDuggen himself wanted to do. And so, with a goal in mind, he approached Harry Potter and tormented him with everything he had. Harry decided not to stop him, even if he desperately wanted to, he had plans for this one boy and they could only be developed over a certain amount of time before he could do anything.

He had planned on experimenting with McDuggen, seeing if his power were able to manipulate someone's emotions and bend them to his will. At first it had been to work, if manipulating McDuggen into ignoring his presence was a given when he did. But then, the boy seemed to have resisted. Harry couldn't understand how the boy was able to do so, with his power being a force Harry had never seen. _'Is he deflecting me somehow?'_ It was a thought that unnerved Harry and he knew he had to get rid of Henry McDuggen as soon as possible. He would have to use his experiments on another subject, but for now, he had planning to do.

* * *

It had been a good day so far, that was what ran through the head of Henry McDuggen, self-declared Boss of Stanton's Orphanage. Having spent the past three years of living on the streets of London, trying to survive, he finally found a place where he wouldn't have to steal to eat, or find a dirty, unoccupied place to sleep. He has everything he could ask for and more, now that the other children are afraid of him, and now respect him for his authority. He couldn't be more pleased with himself. And it was even better now that he had someone to belittle, humiliate and treat badly other than himself. It was refreshing to be the one who punishes and bullies others instead of being the receiving end. Now, he had a new pet.

Speaking of pets, it was time to give his pet its daily dose.

"Oh Potty!" He sang while skipping down the corridor that lead him to Harry Potter, not knowing that it would the last time he ever sang the demeaning words again.

Having arrived at his destination, he pushed the door open and barged in, only for his eyes to widened in shock and give out a startled squeal of fear while the door to the room slammed shut to silence the loud noise.

Henry McDuggen had been jolted awake, to find himself surrounded by trees and a river close by. He couldn't see the orphanage at all, and it was currently night-time. Sweat had begun to drip from him, a sense of great fear welling up inside of him. Why was he feeling such a thing? He had survive the past three years of his life in a cruel world, having nothing but the clothes he wore and his survival instincts to live. Such feelings should not even register inside of him, for experience was on his side. Henry didn't fear the dark or cold.

So why?

"Because you already know what is to be your fate."

He jolted where he sat on the ground, looking around for the source of the voice that spoke to him. But there was no one, nothing to show that someone was there. "Who's there?!" He yelled, demanding the voice and trying to intimidate them.

"Poor little Henry, has nothing but his body and soul to call his own. An unwanted small child, facing the world for it really is, only to find that not even the world would want such a child..." The voice was cold and cruel, having no feeling or sense of pity. It was everywhere around, in the dark, in the ground, in the night sky and next to his ears.

"Please... I want to go home..." He pleaded, hoping to convince the voice to help him and in return, he would reward them with anything he could give them.

"Home..? What home? You do not belong anywhere... You are merely a weak child with no life, no future and no worth at all. You think that place is a _home_?" The voice laughed harshly, mocking him. "They never will call you one of their own. What parent would want a disrespectful, thieving child that will not listen to them? The moment you were placed on those doorsteps, was the moment you became nothing more than another mouth to feed and another to add to the list of unwanted children. You are nothing but a small... insignificant... dull child that is not wanted nor needed in this world."

Henry couldn't breathe, the world around him was spinning and the darkness was creeping closer to him. The shadows stretched, snapped, lashed out and seemed to ripple like some creature being born. He watched in silent horror as a black mass of shadows towered over him, swaying and watching him. "W-what is that? Where are you? What are you doing to me?" He questioned rapidly, head spinning to look for something or someone that wasn't there before returning to the black shadowed figure.

"You are not wanted, Henry McDuggen... The world is far better off without you... Nobody wants you... There is only one thing that you can do..." The shadow loomed over the boy, thin skeletal arms extending from the body of the creature towards Henry, claw hands raised to strike.

"McDuggen."

Henry spun around to meet the cold emotionless gaze of Harry Potter, the boy he tormented and bullied ever since his arrival at the orphanage. He stood regal and tall, his posture strong and relaxed, like he had nothing to fear. In fact, it was as if he appeared to be amused by Henry's situation.

"P-Potter, w-what are you d-doing here?" Henry stuttered, getting a sudden sensation that everything was going to get a lot worse than it already was.

"Hm," Harry hummed, dismissing the question and merely looked to the sky, gazing at the dark clouds. "Oh, I merely come out here to look at the stars, watch the world around me. It brings me a sense of peace of mind to know that there is such a place of the world not rotten or disturbed by society." Harry spat the last word, hatred clear in his green eyes at the world he was forced to live in. "People in generally disgust me, having no sense of humility or honor at the mere brutality that people like me live in. They go about their lives with other people, thinking that everything is alright and there is nothing to worry over. When in reality, this very world itself is nothing but a place where Hell would look like a hot summer day." Harry glared at the McDuggen boy, a bully who had caused him little grief over the few months. It was time for him to realise who it was that he had humiliated and beaten.

"W-what are you doing?!"

The shadows extended around McDuggen, surrounding and trapping him in his place where he stood. He struggled effortlessly, his arms jerking in attempting to attack at things that were restraining, only to see that it was useless. He yelled and screamed when he felt something grab his foot, causing him to fall face down in the dirt. Immediately he began to crawl away from Harry, sobbing and yelling for help.

"No one will hear you, McDuggen. I've made sure of that." Harry smiled beautifully, taking great pleasure in the boy's misery and pain. His green eyes seemed to darkened to a deep emerald shade that would look black from a far, they focused on the suffering boy.

"I-I'll tell t-them! I'll t-tell them w-what y-y-you did!" He shouted, trying to find a way out of the situation he was. He shouldn't have bullied this boy, this Freak was nothing more than that; a Freak. And now he would die knowing that his only regret was ever having known this boy.

"Who would believe you, McDuggen? Who would believe a pitiful child that was thrown into an orphanage because he was caught stealing? Nobody wants a child that is going to cause problems for people and their lives. You really think they want to even look at a little boy that's a lost cause when his first years at life were nothing more than being a petty thief?" Harry chuckled, looking down on his tormentor, wishing for him to die a slow, painful death. He looked around and caught sight of the river, water flowing wildly and free. Harry's eyes gleamed with an idea and began to smile manically.

"Please... I w-won't bother you... anymore... Please, let m-me go..." McDuggen breathed heavily, feeling drained and ice cold. He was trembling and shivering from the cold temperature and darkness around. There was no more happiness, no more sense of life inside him. He merely felt tired, alone and nothing but the want for warmth and sun.

"I have been _very_ patient with containing my rage and blood lust for your death. Not only were you resistant to my abilities, but you also have put me through some grief. The past months have been more dreadful than before you arrived to Stanton's, and has caused my powers to border on the... homicidal. It takes a lot of control over emotion, to replace it was logic and patience. I have been holding a lot of rage inside of me, and it just seemed to boil over at the mere sight of you. So, I practiced control and maintained myself, after all, I am the wanted prodigy and a well-respected child that my professors are proud. My reputation would have been at stake had I made it known of my dislike towards you." Harry shrugged at the sight of McDuggen's trembling form, feeling no sense of remorse for the boy at all. "Now, how should I dispose of you?" He asked curiously, head tilted to the side like an innocent child. There were so many ways to kill a person, with so many ways to hide the body so that it would never be found. But in Harry's case, it wasn't so difficult for him to hide McDuggen, more like he was thinking of ways of killing the boy.

"P-please, Harry... I w-won't tell anyone... Please!" He begged, pleaded and grovelled, trying appeal to Harry so he would spare Henry's life. But given the look on Harry's face, he knew it was all for nothing.

"It's time for you to go take a little swim, Henry McDuggen." Harry murmured softy, gazing gently at the shadows that slowly crawled up the boy's body and began to clutch his face in a tight grip. McDuggen didn't fight back, merely waited for his death. The shadows suddenly pierced McDuggen's eyes and nose, working their way inside. The boy screamed and cried in pain, feeling something invading inside his head. It was like knives were stabbing into his skull, only much worse.

What had he done to deserve this punishment?

Had he committed some sort of crime in his previous life?

Did God hate him for reasons that were unknown to him?

Had the world forsaken him?

"Goodbye, Henry McDuggen. I must say it has been an absolute... _displeasure_ knowing you." Harry waved and smiled mockingly, watching as the shadows dragged McDuggen towards the river. The water rippled and began to twine with the darkness, helping to drag the boy into the water and take him deep under. The boy didn't resist, find it useless to do so and merely waited until he was under the water to breathe in deeply, staring in to the gleaming green eyes of the devil that was Harry Potter.

* * *

And like the other child victims of Harry Potter, Henry McDuggen was found in the river, his face contracted into a look of terror and defeat. His body was covered in multiple lacerations and cuts, from his feet to all over his face. It was a rather gruesome death, one that would haunt the officer's lives. And Harry had made sure that there was nothing to link the murder to him, as he had done so like the other murders previously. He knew that this death would raise suspicions considering this was the third death at Stanton's Orphanage, but Harry wasn't worried. As far as the police were concerned, they were looking for a serial killer, an adult at that, not a child. Though Harry was suspected of being the killer because of the suspicious Matrons and other children who all but pointed at him and shouted "Killer!", but that was all. Harry has merely showed them a pitiful and sorrowful mask at the officers, his eyes spilling with regret over the loss of children and a few sad melodic words that convinced the officers he was innocent. _'Fools...'_ He thought with an inward sneer. It was truly shameful and pathetic at how stupid and out-dated society was. The world was a rotten and dead place, with no hope of it ever being saved.

Ever since the unfortunate murder of Henry McDuggen, the other children have never bother him, not even any new orphans that took residence at Stanton's. He noticed how the children always seemed to stay in small groups, never wandering anywhere alone. In the halls, the courtyard, and the Dining Hall, all the children were together with one another. Even the Matrons seemed to stick together and avoid Harry at all times. They didn't even look him in the eyes when they had to speak to him. It was amusing to Harry, knowing that he had struck such fear into Stanton's Orphanage.

Ever since the beginning, from the moment he had arrived at Stanton's Orphanage, he had promised himself, even in the mind of a child, that he would become the greatest. He would rise in the world and make every single person who ever crossed him pay dearly for their crimes. It was a promise to himself, his very soul, that he would never regret making or ever take back.

_'Every single one of them will pay. I will show them all that I am better... more special... more powerful than they ever will be!'_ Harry vowed that when he was old enough the leave this Hell, he would wreak havoc upon the world, and become the greatest man alive. It didn't matter the sacrifices or the losses, he would achieve his goal. And with his powers, Harry knew that he was capable of great things, it was only a matter of time before he could work his way through life and get what he wanted.

However, Harry wondered just what his powers were capable of; what _he_ was capable of and how far was he able to go with them. He had discovered that with the right amount of will and emotion, he could accomplish something powerful. At first it was merely lifting a book and levitating it to himself, he could change things into something else.

And then there were the snakes.

It confused him at how much snakes seemed to be drawn to him. They would whisper hisses to him, be close to him and seem protective of him. It pleased Harry to know that their were creatures out there in the world that didn't judge him or call him 'Freak' because he was different. Harry was amused at how protective the reptiles were of him, always asking him about his health and well-being. Some of them would even bring him bits of food, and eve rats which he politely declined. Not to mention he was pleased with having the advantage of having snakes who would warn him of other children around him and their stares whenever looked his way.

_'When will these pathetic children realise that they are nothing more than pests beneath my feet?'_ Harry had always wondered why the other children always seemed to want to fight with him, always wanting to see if they could win against him, but soon following events showed otherwise. Harry would think that the last incident that involved a boy named Brody Shasby would be enough to convince the rest of the idiots in the orphanage to leave him be, but really, Harry didn't mind at all. It only served to amuse Harry in seeing the bullies try to 'put him in his place', as one would say and only end up being put in a place where there was no return. _'A special place in Hell for the unfortunate souls that dare to cross me.'_

The shadows danced around him, his eyes glowing a deadly shade of green as a malicious smile curved his lips while he began to chuckle cruelly, not knowing that the other children in the orphanage could hear him and tremble with terror and pure fear.

* * *

How was it that such a child could do such things and continue to be the innocent, unaffected child that she saw?

Carol Bridges, Head Matron of Stanton's Orphanage, knew that there was nothing she could do, seeing as she had no evidence to prove that it was Harry who was responsible for all the past incidents. She wouldn't be able to say anything against him, even if she had any proof to say that it was Harry from the start. Who would believe her? Who was she compared to a beautiful and charming child such as Harry Potter, an innocent boy who wanted to be loved and was seen as a child to be nurtured and protected. He was a prodigy, looked on in awe of his teachers and people who meet him.

She had nothing on him... Was nothing compared to him...

_And she knew it..._

Harry James Potter, had been left on the doorstep of Stanton's Orphanage, by none other than an huge obese whale-of-a-man yelling at her that he didn't want the 'little Freak' staining his house and family. She had been stunned silent, watching in a daze as the fat man waddled back to his car and sped away. Carol had been so shocked about the event, that she simply made her way back inside and set the new member of the orphanage in a nearby cot, before reaching for her bottle of brandy.

What Carol didn't know was that not only a few hours after little Harry was dropped off at Stanton's Orphanage, was that the obese man and his family were found dead due to a house fire that started from the cupboard under the stairs. The authorities had official reported it as an accident and nothing was treated as suspicious. But the neighbourhood of Privet Drive seemed to shrug it all off, not really caring as long as their lives were not disturbed.

When Carol had met young Harry Potter as a child, she couldn't have been more enchanted with the quiet and beautiful boy. He was such a sweet, innocent baby that she couldn't believe that someone would give him up, unless his parents had no choice. Being the optimistic woman that she was, she always considered children be the most innocent and purest forms of God's creations.

It wasn't Harry's fault that he was the way he was. He was just misunderstood by the other children, and it was a fact that children could become jealous easily, always wanting attention and affection from others around them. It was the just that life seemed to shine upon chosen children, and Harry was one of them.

Well, that was how she thought until the children's dead bodies came to her mind. At the very thought of those poor children had sent a chilling shiver up her spine. Such fate's those children met were not something Carol would wish upon anyone, much less on a child. How was it that such a twisted and sick person could inflict such pain and suffering upon children that they would repeat more than once. Did they get some sort of sick thrill from killing them?

Did they _like_ watching children die so painfully, they would leave behind their bodies in a horrific way?

Carol shook her head to get rid of the thoughts, finding no sense in questioning such things when she needed some paperwork to do. But the one thing that Carol could not comprehend was that why was it that every child that had been killed, she would see a look of satisfaction in the green eyes of Harry Potter?

* * *

**I really don't like the Dursley's, and I thought that a little pay back was needed. So what better way to do that, than set them on fire! Mwuhahaha! Harry may seem a little bit dark and uncontrollable now, he gets a whole lot better/worst in the future. Just wait till you see him go to Hogwarts... Hee hee hee!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review to tell me your thoughts. Till next time!**

**-lostfeather1;)**


	3. Vote!

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!**

**Hello to all my readers, followers and viewers! I have sent out this note to ask you a VERY important question!**

**WHICH STORY WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO UPDATE A-S-A-P?! **

**I am driving myself mad at which story I should be updating first because I have so many other stories I wish to post. But, I thought that I should update some of my stories that I already posted and people wish for me to update. **

**SO! I have created a poll on my profile that lets YOU decide which story you wish for me to continue and update most!**

**Please vote on my profile so that I know which story seems the most wanting for another chapter!**

**VOTE NOW! AND LET IT BEGIN!**

**You've all been amazing and I am so happy that there are so many people that love my stories! You blow my mind, people!**

**-lostfeather1;)**


End file.
